1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivot connector for a foldable stroller frame, more particularly to a pivot connector which can be conveniently operated to permit folding of the stroller frame and which prevents untimely folding of the stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable stroller frame with a pivot connector for foldably connecting frame members of the stroller frame is known in the art. A conventional foldable stroller frame is generally provided with retaining means for retaining the stroller frame in an unfolded state so as to prevent untimely folding of the stroller frame. The retaining means and the pivot connector are usually provided at different parts of the stroller frame. This complicates the structure of the stroller frame, and results in inconvenience during the folding and unfolding operations of the stroller frame.